


Believe Impossible Things

by ElectronicSiliviy



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicSiliviy/pseuds/ElectronicSiliviy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short Alice/Hatter (and some solo Alice and Hatter) fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Showers

Alice loves showers. She loves water, though that has lessened after falling hundreds of feet into a lake, _twice_. She loves the heat, loves how it becomes more difficult to breathe in the steam.

She especially enjoys them when shared with certain former tea salesmen.

Once in a while, though, she just needs to wash up without any of the usual, awkward-to-explain-to-visitors kind of distractions.

“_Hatter_!”

Though maybe she should make a note to check how much shampoo is left before letting her boyfriend beat her to the bathroom, next time.


	2. Light Conversation

Alice stared at the new piece of furniture Hatter had brought for in. It was ridiculous, over-the-top, and somehow irritatingly familiar.

“Where the hell did you get that thing? And _why_ would you bring it _here_?”

“What? It’s rather charming, don’t you think? Reminds me of home.”

“It’s a lamp shaped like a _woman’s leg_, Hatter.”

“At least she’s got a skirt on, eh? _Ow_, ow, stop that!”

She hit him over the head with the pillow a third time for good measure, “It’s not staying in front of that window.”

“How about in front of the bedroom one, then? _Ow_!”


	3. Traditions

“A tree? Why would you want to cut down a perfectly good tree just to put it in your parlor?”

“Well, it’s a tradition. You decorate them and put presents underneath,” Alice explained, already used the questions bombarding her for every strange custom in her world. She wondered what he would think when she finally dragged him on vacation somewhere.

Actually, maybe not. He might have an aneurysm from the culture shock.

“Rather silly tradition, then. Why don’t you just do that outside?”

“Well, I don’t know! What do _you_ do for winter holidays, then, smart guy?”

“We carve pumpkins!”

“What, really? That’s Halloween here, though.”

“Do you throw your pumpkins at each other, then?”

“...Not so much, no. Isn’t that dangerous? What am I saying? It’s Wonderland. Of course it is.”

“Too bad, though. The winner is the last one standing. I set the record last year, you know. Maybe we should try that here! Start a new tradition and all that!” Hatter laughed, somewhere between a mad scientist and a giddy schoolboy. It didn’t make the idea seem any safer, at any rate.

“...I think we’ll just stick to trees this year.”


	4. Fast Walking Man

Hatter is a fast talker.

He knows, quite well, in fact, that if you want to keep your head in Wonderland, you had better be using it. You need to be able to spin a plausible lie out on the spot, or else you won't be around to wander into restricted areas again.

He has a quick mind, a quick tongue, and quick hands. If all else fails him, though, Hatter always has his backup. He knows that even with all his cunning and charm, above all he had better be quick on his feet.

No Wonderlander yet has ever outrun Hatter, and he plans to keep it that way.


	5. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To suffering there is a limit; to fearing, none." -Sir Francis Bacon

Alice likes to feel as though she is flying. She walks along the edge of the bridge, the thrill making her feel as light as bird. The stones on the bridge were covered in moss, making each step taken too quickly by the girl feel like she was about to fall flat on her face. It made the feeling that much more intense.

Unfortunately, these things she loved could not love her back.

The moss does not love her when she slips on it, fails to catch herself and tries to find purchase on the damp stones with her fingers.

The bridge feels nothing as she swings her legs above the water, breath caught in her throat and heart pounding in her ears. She knows that there isn’t more than a few feet between her and the river now, but suddenly it seems like the longest distance in the word.

She screams as she feels her fingers finally lose their grip, and she falls. She feels as light as a bird, right before she hits the water.

When she wakes up in the hospital, Alice doesn’t want to fly, anymore.


	6. Height

Hatter had managed to get some new clothes. Everything in Jack’s old apartment hadn’t fit right, the now-king being much taller.

Not that Hatter was jealous, or anything. He was a fine man, even slightly taller than average. He’d just never be a professional croquet player (the Queen had liked them tall).

He just hoped that Alice didn’t care that he wasn’t _quite_ six-foot. Or even close, for that matter.

Well, at least he wasn’t as short as Dormouse.


End file.
